Noche de copas
by Melanina-12
Summary: [Fem! Mirokuji x Syo/Sho] Como siempre el chico de gafas oscuras había caído en las provocaciones de Magane, pero esta vez le costó más que la pérdida de Hangaku. Deprimido, decide ir a un bar acompañado de su mejor amigo Syo... Lo que no se esperaban era que la tensión sexual entre ambos dejaba mucho para decir. [Casi Lime, sin lemon. Historia cortada y no finalizada realmente]


FANFIC...

-¡Dame 'tro!

El barman le guiñó el ojo a la muchacha mientras le entregaba lo que debía ser su sexto baso de licor en la noche, si bien ella había pasado quejándose de cosas extrañas desde que llegó, el chico rubio que había llegado con ella se había mostrado cordial con su negocio al pagar cada trago que la chica pedía. Debían ser pareja, una pareja que disfrutaba mucho de los cosplays de _Exclusive_ _Undergroud._

Syo hizo una mueca mientras observaba la figura tambaleante a su lado, la cual hipaba y tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Menos mal que su querid _a_ acompañante no era de esas personas que llenaban de mocos lo primero que tocaban al llorar; porque definitivamente, ni loco _la_ tocaría, no le importaría si _ella_ era su mejor amig _a._

¿Tenía que dirigirse a Yuya Mirokuji con _ella_ o _él_?

Unos cuatro días atrás el rubio no habría tenido problemas con eso, no podía evitar recordar cómo habían llegado a tal situación.

Recordaba con detalle el grito de Yuya (Cuando en eso, seguía siendo un chico) y el salto de que una colegiala demonio había hecho para escapar del ataque. Luego rememoraba el rostro abatido de Sota, el chico se encontraba de rodillas chillando por haber asesinado a una chica... Shimazaki.

A su lado, la chica de gafas oscuras comenzó a incorporarse en la silla; haciendo una mueca rabiosa al ver que Syo no le estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que le decía. Cogió el bastón que estaba en la barra, aquel confiable bastón obsoleto que se había visto obligada a llevar después de que un pedazo de carne sostenido por mentiras le robara el suyo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le arrebató el bastón, poniéndolo a su lado para evitarse más sorpresas desagradables que posiblemente no podría prevenir. Mirokuji frunció el ceño y le dio un empujón que lo mandó fuera de la silla, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo y apretando los dientes por el dolor.

-¡Yuya!-exclamó, irritado.

-Te traigo pa' que me... (Hip) de' consuelo y todo lo que (Hip) hacé' esh inorame... (¡Hip!)-ella se levantó torpemente, en dirección a los baños.

El chico de la venda azul contempló con horror hacia dónde se dirigía la portadora de Hangaku, ella no iba hacia el baño para chicas... Iba al baño de varones.

Recogió las pertenencias de ambos rápidamente, pagando el trago a medio tomar de su compañera. Echó a correr disculpándose con cada persona que tropezaba, rogándoles a Dios que nadie estuviera dentro del baño.

 **(En** **otro** **lado)**

Selesia permanecía inquieta en su sitio, estrujando levemente los pantalones que se había puesto para esa noche calurosa. El cuarto de la pelirroja se hallaba sumido en una oscuridad que era descubierta por una tenue luz azul que irradiaba de un espejo, el cual era acariciado por Meteora.

Cuando la albina abrió los ojos, en el vidrio se proyectó la nítida imagen de un baño del cual salía un hombre. Selesia casi cae de espaldas al entender lo que el artefacto les mostraba.

-¿S-Segura que no te has equivocado?-la heroína se removió en el colchón de la cama, claramente incómoda. Ella aún era muy joven y aunque tenía curiosidad... No pensaba en los asuntos sexuales con normalidad.

-No, es aquí-Meteora se agitó un poco, sin abandonar su faz tranquila-No parece haber nadie...

-Es por eso que debes estar equivocada-Selesia sonrió un poco nerviosa, un tenue sonrojo comenzó a florecer en sus mejillas.

Meteora no dijo nada, por un momento Selesia se arrepintió de haberle pedido ese favor a la Buscadora, si bien estaba preocupada por la salud emocional de Yuya Mirokuji y el hecho de que un pervertido estaba con ella, Yuya podía cuidarse sola, ella tenía a Hangaku, ¿Por qué se entrometía?

-Oh mira...

La de ojos azules fijó su vista en el espejo, su corazón se aceleró e internamente quiso morirse ahí mismo, allí estaba una chica alta, de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color morado al igual que sus gafas... Y detrás de ella, estaba el rubio pervertido que había estado tocando sus pechos en una foto.

-Espera...-los ojos de la heroína se desorbitaron-¿¡Qué está haciendo!?

-Al parecer Syo está bloqueando la puerta...

-¡Eso lo sé, lo estoy viendo!-la pelirroja comenzó a chillar-¡Y están solos, hay que hacer... Oh!, ¡No, no! ¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo?!

 **(De** **vuelta)**

Syo jadeó, un calor en su vientre comenzó a extenderse hasta sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y miró la puerta que había cerrado por dentro, la había cerrado simplemente porque no podía dejar que nadie la viera así y él no iba a encerrarla adentro mientras escuchaba detrás de la sucia puerta tal como lo haría un acosador.

Escuchó la hebilla de los pantalones siendo liberadas... Aún no podía saber la razón de por qué Mirokuji estaba quitándose los pantalones marrones, ¡Sabiendo que estaba delante de un chico! Ella permanecía de espaldas a él, pero el protagonista bien sabía que si quería que su ebria rival volviera a colocarse los pantalones... Debía _mirarla_ de frente.

-Eh Yuya... ¿Qué es lo que haces...?

-¿Por qué estás volteándote?-la chica mantuvo sus dedos suspendidos en el botón de sus pantalones.

Syo quiso golpearla por estúpida, pero no lo haría. A diferencia de Yuya, él odia golpear a las mujeres.

-¿¡Acaso no te da vergüenza exponiéndote al sexo opuesto?!

-Todo 'sto se un sueño...-escuchó al que había sido el jefe final-M-Me quitaré e'to y pomré ve' un agradale cue'po del cual e' gordo tiene 'vidia...

El de la cinta azul procesó un poco las oraciones raras de su mejor amiga, a penas siendo consciente del leve chasqueo de la tela contra el suelo. Cuando por fin el chico entró en razón, dio un resoplido mientras apretaba los puños y pensaba en cómo hacer en esa situación.

-Yuya, eso es estúpido...

-¡C'errá la pi'che boca!

-No trates de huir de la realidad sé que...

-¡Cállate!

-...Extrañas ser un chico y que es duro acostumbrarse a un cuerpo que no es de nacimiento.

-¡Shi 'oh hubiera ío po' 'sa bastarda y le hu'iera reta'o seguiría chico...!

-Yuya...

-¿¡QUÉ?! Ji ta'to tienes pa' dejime, ¿PO' QUÉ NO TE 'OLTEAS?

-...

-¿Sho...?

-...

-Eh Sho, ¿Por gué...?

-Escucha Yuya...-el adolescente tomó una bocada de aire-Estoy harto, he intentando ser comprensivo contigo; sé que no es fácil haber cambiado de género. Pero ni siquiera pones de tu parte, haciendo ridiculeces como éstas...-hizo una pausa, esperando a que Yuya continuara, sólo escuchó un ligero lloriqueo en respuesta-Sé que te recuperarás y que detendremos a esa chica de la capa militar, sólo porque hayas cambiado de género no significa que seas débil; si no, hubieras muerto hace tiempo en nuestra historia.

-Es... Fácil para ti decirlo, no 'res tú guien in...Tenta acostumbrarse al peso de los peshos o a 'star cerca de pervertidos como Oho...nishi que quieren que uses 'aldas para ver las bragas que 'stán debajo de eshas-se sentía más orientada y fue cuando supo que el efecto del alcohol se le estaba pasando lentamente... Eso solo significaba que tendría una fea resaca esperándola.

-Mierda... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan directa?-su rostro se pintó de carmesí, si Magane estuviera allí, estaría riéndose de ellos.

-S'olo estoy dici...Endo la verdad, ¿Shabes? 'demás, no se solo el cambio de yénero loque me afecta; mis emo...ciones se descontrolan con facilidad y por si no f'era poco hay sentim'entos que han cambiado ne mi.

-Bien, bien, hagamos algo, ponte los pantalones y volveremos con los demás, allí podremos hablar cómodamente, ¿Te parece?

-...-

-¿..Yuya...?-sólo escuchó el sonido de unos pasos yendo hacia él, junto con el agitar de una correa que yacía colgando y agitándose. El protagonista palideció al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su ex-mejor amiga, se impulsó hacia adelante buscando cómo escapar, pero fue capturado por una mano fuerte que se asentó en su hombro, empujándolo hacia atrás para sentir la respiración acompasada de su acompañante en su oído izquierdo.

-No quiero sir con los 'emás, no ahora-Syo sintió cómo la pelimorada bajaba su boca hacia su cuello, acariciándolo levemente con su mejilla.

-¿Qué diablos...? ¡No me jodas, Yuya!-el rubio se apartó de un tiró y retrocedió un poco, volteándose para contemplar a una Mirokuji inexpresiva que cargaba hacia abajo sus pantalones-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Maldita sea, esa ha sido una broma de mal gusto!

-No fue una broma-la portadora de Hangaku caminó hacia el rubio, el cual volvió a apartarse de su alcanze-¿Qué, me vas a decir que ahora me tienes miedo?

-El Yuya que conozco no me querría para ningún propósito sexual-sentenció.

-"La" Yuya que ves aquí le 'ustan los chicos, no las chicas-no parecía dispuesta a ceder y menos a irse sin haber cumplido su deseo-El creador me hizo heterosexual, como a la mayoría de nuestro anime... Al cambiar de género, siento atracción por los chicos y...-sonrió socarronamente, como cuando quería gastarle una broma al rubio-Como es común en los animes... ¿Quién es el más cercano a mí?

Los ojos de Syo se abrieron de par en par.

-No, esto no puede ser así...-murmuró para sí mismo, tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se había acercado a él, acorralándolo en una esquina.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Syo?-ella subió una de sus manos a la cabellera del rubio, acariciándolo y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor. La estatura de ella había bajado un poco, llegando a la altura del pecho del portador de Bayard-Soy una chica, ¿No? Está dentro de tu descripción de personaje

-Mierda-él apartó la mirada mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

" _Si_ _es_ _una_ _chica,_ _pero_ _no_ _puedo_ _dejar_ _de_ _pensar_ _en_ _ella_ _como_ _si_ _fuera_ _un_ _hombre_ _en_ _el_ _cuerpo_ _de_ _una_ _mujer..._ _¡Mi_ _vida_ _con_ _Yuya_ _fue_ _cuando_ _él_ _era_ _un_ _CHICO!_ _Hacerle_ _el_ _amor_ _sería_ _incómodo,_ _al_ _menos_ _por_ _ahora_ _"_

Una idea estaba aflorándose dentro de la cabeza del protagonista, cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Fue allí que su mundo se detuvo. Mirokuji lo apegó más a ella, abrazándolo y bajando sus manos por la espalda del chico; el cual no lograba reaccionar. Levemente, sin embargo, Yuya sintió cómo sus manos se posaban tímidamente en sus caderas, como si ella fuera un objeto inanimado.

Eso no le gustó.

Rompió el beso y comenzó a plantar besos en la clavícula y en el cuello de su mejor amigo, sintiendo un agarre más fuerte en sus caderas. El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante declaración, Yuya quería que él le hiciera el amor, ¡Hacerle el amor a quien él aún consideraba su mejor amigo y del mismo género! Ciertamente, si el idiota de Yatoji no le hubiera dado tantos prejuicios, posiblemente él se encontrara acorralándola contra el lavabos mientras...

¡Joder! Y es que él deseaba más que nada ceder, pero aún no, aún no estaba preparado. No tenía intenciones de ser padre o imposibilitar a la chica con una barriga; si todas sus especulaciones lograban tener frutos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que los demás le preguntarían. El pensar en tener sexo con quien antes había sido un chico seguía siendo repugnante para él.

Horrorizándose cada vez más al pensar en las consecuencias, dejó siquiera de apartarla; el protagonista yacía hundido en un mar de interminables consecuencias y riñas. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Mirokuji, quien empezó a ceder sus caricias y hacerlas cada vez más inseguras.

Haciendo una ligera mueca, ella se volteó, dándole la espalda al rubio.

Syo sintió la fría saliva en las zonas que ella había recorrido y donde la piel permanecía expuesta, parpadeó varias veces hasta toparse con la espalda de la chica, quien (Para su alivio) se había abrochado los holgados pantalones.

-Entiendo si no me deseas-murmuró ella débilmente.

-...-él miró hacia los bastones que estaban recargados en la pared, intentando elegir sus palabras adecuadamente; deseoso de un golpazo de Hangaku que lo dejara inconsciente.

-Ciertamente no logro entender-la muchacha se volteó hacia él-¿Por qué no aceptaste?, ¿Acaso hay algo malo conmigo...? No, definitivamente es el género, ¿Verdad?-apretó los puños, haciendo que los anillos que había en sus manos le dieran un doloroso encuentro en la carne-Eres un gran _tsundere,_ Sho. ¡Soy una chica!, ¿¡Qué más pides, desgraciado malagradecido?!, ¡Ni creas que no vi cómo tocabas los pechos en una de las fotos de Selesia!, ¿¡Qué hay de diferente...?!

-¡No quiero dañar a los que quiero!-fue lo primero que salió.

-¿Dañar?-enfatizó, abriendo sus manos y haciendo comillas-Si a ti no te gustara dañar a los que quieres no hicieras cosas como lo de Selesia.

-¿¡Y tú no estás haciendo lo mismo!?-él tragó saliva, haciendo que las palabras de Yuya fueran cortadas-¡Me quieres para desahogarte! ¡Podría estar penetrándote y llenarte con mi esperma, dejándote a merced de un embarazo!-la chica bajó la mirada-¡Y no es solo eso, al embarazarte tendrías que estar de reposo y serías una verdadera inútil para luchar contra la chica de la capa militar! ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!?

-...

-Si bien es cierto que...-titubeó, esperando escuchar algún sollozo o algo, sin embargo no oyó más que silencio-Selesia me parece atractiva y, bien sabes que ella es la única que no expone tanto su cuerpo de manera descarada como Hikayu. Yuya, para cualquier chico, Selesia sería hermosa, pero el que creamos eso no significa que queramos tener sexo con ella.

-...-Mirokuji dio un ligero suspiro mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes, con la mano en la frente, echando su cabello hacia atrás-...Lo siento.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Syo simplemente no tenía más para decir; ambos fingirían que no habían tenido tal conversación y se marcharían con Kuchihara; se evitarían mirar a los ojos por algunos días... Pero eso no importaba.


End file.
